DE 10 2010 012 882 B3 shows a system for supplying individual air with an air line and a sliding individual air panel. The air line has a tubular element with a slotted opening formed in the longitudinal direction, and a lamellar element, which is suitable for closing the slotted opening. The individual air panel has a housing, an air nozzle for controlling individual air on the front side of the housing, and a cantilever arm on the rear side of the housing for displacing the lamellar element, and thereby partially opening the air line, as well as an opening for receiving air from the air line.
Described in DE 10 2007 014 406 B3 is a supply channel with an air distribution system that comprises an oblong housing, a hollow profile extending in the longitudinal direction of the housing, and at least one air shower with an air inlet and at least one air outlet. A plurality of perforation openings is incorporated in a jacket surface of the hollow profile. The air shower is designed in such a way as to abut tightly against the jacket surface of the hollow profile in one area of the air inlet. Perforation openings emptying into an air inlet of an air shower can be sealed by means of an adhesive film applied thereto. The supply channel makes it possible to variably position air showers along the longitudinal direction of the supply channel.
However, the problem in such air distribution systems is that the air showers or air nozzles must be adjusted to the respective seat positions, which significantly hampers installation in the cabin equipment and retrofitting. This greatly limits the flexibility of the cabin configuration, since the aircraft reference documentation and connecting points must be determined very early on in the definition process.